Good Farming Spots
So I'm pleaz send nuds, and I've kinda been playing for a while, but after a good time, I've established some nice places to run around and farm. This guide is here to help. First Place: Woody Forest This first place is for the smaller accounts who not only want to stay at a low level: to lets say camp or something, but this is an easy way to get cash pretty fast. You either lure the boars, or run around and kill them. Not only are they easy to kill, but they drop some pretty good loot. What they drop: Most of the items that Green Leaf Boars drop are pretty useful, though many people don't collect them. Here's a nice list. So here are the two mobs you wanna lure: Leaf Boars, as well as Angry Leaf Boars. At level 7+, a good bonus is BullDozer Juniors, but at level 100+, an amazing bonus is the BullDozer. There is an actually another boss, the BullDozers Brother. These drop some pretty good loot, but I don't want to get into that. *For the Ruined Leather and Boar Tail Hair, many people disregard these and only collect the swords and bows. But these are the heart of the loot and let me explain why. One Practice Sword = 250 gold. Now that's fine and dandy, but if you collect Ruined Leather as well, you trade them into the Leather_Craftsmen to receive Cured Leather. Now you may be looking at me like I'm crazy, but once you get 5 Cured Leather, you trade them in to receive any of the following: *Cured Leather x5 = Heavy Leather or Old Leather Gloves or Old Leather Shoes or Small Bag *Heavy Leather x5 = Leather Belt or Leather Gloves *Heavy Leather x10 = Leather Shoes or Leather Armor *Not only do these sell for a lot of money, but they are very useful when starting off the game. This is a very effective way to farm, though there is a lvl gauge. The level gauge, or the point when this is most effective is lvl 7-15 Second Place: Mushroom Marshland This second place is an area that I stumbled upon when screwing around with lRobinhood bf 1 camper he told me that the Swamp Mushrooms dropped some pretty dandy stuff, and at level 11, this is a really easy place to farm. What they drop: Mushrooms drop some nice loot that slightly surpasses boars. You're going to be killing a lot of Mushrooms, but the payoff is slightly higher than boars. It also doesn't give as much junk, but it'll probably still be pretty slow. Look out for Swamp Mushroom and Flower Elementals which drop almost exactly the same loot, except for a few different things. Some noteworthy bosses include: Fungus King. The loot is really good, but it is level 12, so be careful. Definitely better than mushrooms is poisonous spiders http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/poisonous_spider They drop Armor worth $3,500 Blunt sword $1,500 Spider silk (that you can use to make a five slot bag) by collect 100 and trade to Amy They drop these at a much higher rates than the mushrooms Third: Wingfril Island Beach The third place is probably the most popular of all farming methods because the mobs that you farm are EVERYWHERE. They spawn very frequently, are killed easily, and make for some pretty nice loot. What they drop: Woopas and Roopas drop some pretty nice stuff that sells for a lot. So here are the two mobs you wanna lure: Woopa, as well as file:Roopa.png Roopa. At level 14+, a good bonus is Mutant Woopa, but at level 17+, Chief Wooparoopa. Read the pages to learn more. *For the Scales, the best thing to do is to either sell them on the Bt, or make them into armor at Radin *50x Woopa-Roopa Scale = Woopa Scale Helmet *80x Woopa-Roopa Scale = Woopa Scale Armor *100x Woopa-Roopa Scale = Boots of Speed (3-5%) *100x Hard Scale = Boots of Speed (3-5%) *50x Intensified Woopa Scale, 3x Fantastic Powder = Intensified Woopa Helmet 80x Intensified Woopa Scale, 5x Fantastic Powder = Sturdy Woopa Armor}} *Not only do these sell for a lot of money, but they help. You can wear the armor, or sell it. *The best part of this lure is all the coral and mystic oil. These sell for a lot, while still being dropped very fast. *Recommended Lvl: 17-24 Fourth: Lighthouse Dungeon Being a very popular dungeon, many people visit here to either train or farm. It is not only home to hundreds of dangerous mobs, but to a treasure hunter, this is the diamond in a pile of gems. What they drop: The Lighthouse is separated by 5 different levels of increasing difficulty. 1. Good farming spots include: Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguri, and Skeletons. They drop a relatively nice loot, and is a great place for intermediate players. 2. Some great farming spots include: Beholders, and Drunken Kooiis. A good place for better players, but not as good for the loot. 3. Good farming spots include: Snaketail Lizard, Dark Beholder, and not so much, Imps. This is a pretty good level, snaketail lizards drop good arm, as do dark beholders. 4. Some great farming spots include: Bloody Minds. This level is filled with more higher level bosses, and contains a lot of similar mobs from lower levels. 5. Good farming spots include: Mummy, and Elite Imps, This level is also filled with many higher level bosses, as well as containing many similar mobs from lower levels. Lighthouse Lvl 1 ~ Category:Farming Category:Guides